Transfer From the Friend Zone
by Malon Garynite
Summary: Time is running out for Kenny to get Dawn a present, but with some mysterious help, will he make it in time? PenguinShipping one-shot for my BFF BlazingCharmander!


Kenny's POV

I have a problem. Tomorrow is her birthday, and I have no idea what to get her. Up until now, I had just given her something pink, cheap, sparkly, shiny, glittery, and or clothing related.

Well, kidnapping a plum head with permission from his older brother, tying him to a chair, and leaving him on her porch with a pink bow in his hair fo her sixteenth birthday was different. But sadly, I could not take credit for that, so I just got her a gift card to some clothing store I don't remember.

I can't imagine why Paul would threaten me never to do _that_ again.

Wait, I can.

For music, she played all of Paulie Bear's favorites, Justin Beiber, Hannah Montana(I learned the hard way never to confuse her with Miley Cyrus), One Direction, Carly Ray Jepson, and you can guess past there. Decorations were explosions of pink and sparkles, to the point of no return.

She once had a dance themed birthday party in third grade. It ha everything, disco balls, multicolored lights(yes, multicolored, not just pink), strobe lights, multicolored strobe lights, and a dance mat. Mix that with very little other light, and you get kids going home with seizures.

I was the last man standing. That was not because I was unaffected, it was because she was sobbing on her birthday because she didn't want to hurt her friends, and she didn't want to be alone(burn, mom, you apparently do not count).

So when she looked up at me with those huge dark blue eyes, shining with fresh tars and dancing from colored lights and asked if I was leaving too, I didn't have a choice.

Most of her friends who were there for that weren't allowed to be friends with her anymore, or go around her. In fact, I could tell that my own parents were considering it.

That was not going to happen, and I explained that clearly to then.

But, she had calmed down some since then.

Some being the keyword int that sentence.

As always, I was the only boy(Paul didn't count, he was kidnapped and forced), but there wasn't much to be done about that. Ash always had an excuse, and other than that, she wouldn't really invite a boy besides me. I tried convincing someone I met last year. Her cousin brought her, so I was asking her while she played video games in the corner during the chick flick marathon.

To that, she replied with something that still doesn't make any sense.

She replied with, "Number one, have you noticed how all your friends and Dawn's are set up? I don't want to break the pattern by not having feelings for the person, number two, I don't think you want to commit murder, number three, I don't want to be your accomplice in murder." When I asked for further explanation, she zoned out, smiled creepily, and said, "Tick tock, goes the clock, he stole her heart and kept it, tick tock goes the clock 'til Malon gets the psychic."

Strange friends aside, tomorrow was Dee-Dee's eighteenth birthday, and she's still never gone on a date. Not that I'm keeping track.

I groaned, what on earth am I going to do?

"Kenny, you got mail!" my mother called from the front door.

I shuffled out to her, swing out the door with my arm trailing behind it, and snatched the package.

She sighed, "Tomorrow's her birthday, isn't it?"

I hung my head, "Still don't know what to get her."

She put a mug of coffee into my hands, "I'm sure she'll love whatever you do."

I went back to my room, closing the door. I leaned back in my chair, propping my feet on the desk littered with work I should probably do. I tore open the envelope to find a tablet of sorts. I raised my eyebrows and pressed the button on the top. Who would send me such a fancy - my though was interrupted when a hologram popped up. I looked at it from all angles, wondering if I was just imagining it. The hologram was a man in a sharp suit and sunglasses, so I couldn't tell much besides he was tall and had very shiny hair. It was all pale blue, so I didn't know what color or anything.

I flinched when he began speaking in a commanding voice, "Hello, Kenneth. Ah, but I suppose you go by Kenny.

"Right now you are facing a dilemma many men have before you.

"Before I address the obvious one of not having a present, I will bring the more important one to light.

"Kenny, I will tell you this crucial fact: You are in the friend zone, and a transfer is over due.

"This will help both the present and hopefully your current status issues." a jeweler's store appeared, "The solution is here, tell them you have been sent by Daniel B. and you are requesting a transfer, and you will get any set of jewelry for free." the building disappeared and the man reappeared, "The directions will come out with the credit card. The credit card is for whatever else."

"What?! I don't want to show up having spent hundreds of dollars of somebody else's money to a birthday party! That would be awkward!" then again, wasn't being friend zoned awkward?

"Perhaps flowers, or chocolates." he continued, clearly ignoring my outburst.

I almost choked, "Flowers, jewelry, and chocolate?! What are we, dating?!"

The credit card and folded directions slipped out onto my lap, the man smiled at me, "This message will self destruct in three seconds. Fare well, and best of luck."

My eyes widened, self destruct?! What was this, an action movie?! I threw it out my window, shortly after exploding.

"Kenny? What are you doing up there?" my mom yelled.

"Nothing!" I grabbed my keys, "I'm going out for a bit, I'll text you if anything happens."

"Okay!" she replied.

_**THE NEXT DAY AT DAWN'S SPA THEMED PARTY**_

Pure torture. Girls giggling and gossiping getting manicures and pedicures. What this guy needed was a boredom cure. Well, the strange red head was trying to _**interact**_ with the girls, but she seemed very out of place talking about things that weren't gossipy or on the girly-ish side of things. She ended up dragging the friend she brought(I believe her name was Skylar) over to where I was.

"Skylar, meet Kenny." she pointed, "So, what did you get Dawn?" she sat down, smudging her nail polish all over her foot. Whoops.

"Uhhhhhh," I replied, not wanting to admit the rose on the table that was currently the discussion was from me. The other girls were trying to make it into some sort of romance.

"Other than the rose," Skylar added. She had shoulder length brown hair and looked tan next to the red head, who I believe was Malon, but then again, everyone did.

I refused to blush, "Chocolate."

"Good, good, anything more, I don't know, obvious? Beyond friendship?" they were both looking at me in a way that creeped me out a lot. Smiling in a creepy, eager, encouraging way.

"I don't know what you're talking about," darn blush, don't show up right now! Or ever!

They sighed. Then they exchanged glances, then looked back at me with their earlier facial expressions before going back to the others.

Perfect synchronization.

Why do I have the feeling they didn't practice that, but they planned it?

_**PRESENT TIME(NOT AS IN THE TENSE, BUT AS IN A GIFT)**_

"Okay, the last present is from Kenny!" May handed the bag to Dawn.

All the girls except Dawn exchanged looks, knowing, smiling, disturbing ones, as she whipped out the tissue paper.

Chocolate first, she was happy, and got envious looks from May.

Second up, the locket.

She held it up by its fine, actual gold chain, eyes sparkling as she took in the gold with a pinkish ruby forming a heart, surrounded by small diamonds.

Everyone looked at me at once, heads whipping, hair swishing, and sporting shark like smirks.

Dawn smiled at me, breaking the silence by saying, "It's perfect." and hugging me.

I felt my face heat up as I hugged back, my heart pounding.

She whispered in my ear, "Just like you."

I know my face exploded in red. I absolutely know it.

So you can imagine the nuclear explosion when she kissed my cheek.

Transfer complete.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SKYLAR AKA BLAZINGCHARMANDER! YOU ARE AMAZING, AND AN AWESOME BEST FRIEND! :D

Hope you loved it!

Review are appreciated!


End file.
